


Jolene

by Mswriter07



Series: Benny and his Queen Beth [4]
Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jolene, Blackmail, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: “What did you imply?” Beth steepled her fingers and rested her chin at the top.“About the thing, of the thing, that you told me about months ago.  He lost some of that tan of his scribbled as many addresses on this napkin and I figured I’d start here.”“Perfect.”
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Series: Benny and his Queen Beth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Jolene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/gifts).



> Here's part 4. Enjoy.

Jolene walked into Townes’s restaurant and headed straight for him at his table. Roger went to stop her but Townes said, “She’s okay. She’s Beth’s sister from Kentucky.”

Roger moved out of the way and Jolene sat across from Townes. “Where's the cracker? She’s normally glued to you. I can’t get her at her place at all.” Jolene asked as she leaned on the table.

Townes arched his brow and said, “I don’t know where Beth is but she hasn’t been glued to me, as you put it, for several weeks.”

“Where’d she disappear to?”

“Underground for all I know.” Underneath Benny fucking Watts was what he wanted to say but he kept that to himself. He wasn’t feeling charitable at the moment so he’d let her search.

“Come on. You keep better tabs on her then you do every Family in this stupidly big city.” Jolene prodded. She knew that Townes was a possessive asshole but he was fucking his bodyguard Roger, Beth had told her that months ago. 

She was right, he knew exactly where Beth would be, but he wanted to see if she knew anything before he spilled the beans. “Has Beth told you anything?”

Jolene kept an impassive look on her face as she replied, “And what if she has? We’re family after all.”

“What did she tell you?” Townes reached for his water glass.

“A little about a lot of things.” Jolene took her time as she looked over at Roger and back to Townes. “Things that would put you in more danger than being the current idiot you’re being now.”

Townes felt some of the color drain from his face. Beth had caught him in bed with Roger; no wonder she thought she could beat him and elevate the Watts family to a much higher standing in the city. He grabbed a napkin and said, “You can find her with the slimy bastard Watts out in Greenwich Village at his bar or his apartment in Chelsea.”

“The chess pirate? About damn time.” Jolene chuckled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Townes looked at her sharply.

“She’s been ten steps ahead of you for a long time. But thank you for the chat.” She plucked the napkin off the table and left to go find Beth. She got to the bar after a 30-minute cab ride and paid the driver. She went into the bar and glanced around before she found Beth’s bright red hair and Benny’s cowboy hat discarded on the table while they kissed and grinned at each other. She went to the stairs when the twins' Matt and Mike appeared in front of her. Jolene looked up at Beth and Benny’s table and she hollered, “Hey cracker, are you going to let me up?”

Jolene startled Beth and Benny but Beth turned around and said, “You made it, Jolene. Matt, Mike she’s welcome anytime.”

“Okay, ma’am.” 

Jolene made her way up the stairs and over their table. She observed the other tables and saw two people with a chessboard between them and Matt and Mike settle back at the table at the bottom of the stairs she missed. Benny glanced at Jolene and where she was looking. “That’s Wexler and Levertov, my runners.”

“That’s good.” Jolene sat on the end of the booth so as not to invade their personal space. “I had to go see Townes because you weren't answering your home phone. Haven’t you heard of an answering machine and checking your messages on the occasion to return calls.”

“How’d you get Townes to give you this address?” Beth asked.

“Blackmail,” Jolene replied. 

“What did you imply?” Beth steepled her fingers and rested her chin at the top.

“About the thing, of the thing, that you told me about months ago. He lost some of that tan of his scribbled as many addresses on this napkin and I figured I’d start here.”

“Perfect.”

“What is this piece of information you have?” Benny asked as he pressed himself against Beth’s back and nuzzled her hair.

Beth twisted her torso so she could see Benny’s face and she said, “I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay.” Benny kissed her jaw and nuzzled her neck.

“You two are a sickeningly sweet couple.”

“But we get the job done and people don’t mess with us,” Benny murmured against Beth’s ear.

Beth reached for her purse and she asked as Benny nipped her neck, “You still remember where my apartment is located?”

“I do. Why?” 

Beth let out a small gasp and Benny grinned against her skin. He was shameless but kept it at a PG level so Beth could still talk and he could tease her. Beth pulled out her house key and handed it to Jolene. “It’s yours anytime you’re here in New York.”

“You’re giving me your apartment in the East Village?”

“Yes. It’s paid for and the bills are paid.”

“Damn, okay.” Jolene looked at the key and looked at Benny and said, “First off, I’ll need the house number so I can get Beth anytime. And if I hear you’ve hurt one hair on her head, you think you make people disappear, you haven’t dealt with me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Benny said as he reached for a napkin and pen to write the numbers to his apartment and here at the bar. He pushed the napkin towards her and said, “I’ll instruct the bar staff to have your phone calls directed to Beth.”

“Thank you. It was nice meeting you, Benny Watts. Now I’m going to go and crash at my new place. Today has been exhausting. See you later Beth.” 

After Jolene stood from the table, Benny untangled himself from Beth and stood up. He held his hand out and Jolene shook it. “Nice to meet you too Jolene. You’re welcome here anytime.”

Jolene smiled at him and said, “You’re a good guy Benny Watts.”

Benny nodded and Jolene nodded at Beth before she made her exit. Benny glanced at Beth and raised his eyebrow. “Welcome to my life,” Beth smirked.


End file.
